More Than A Simple Alliance
by GabbyGabGabs
Summary: Right after Luffy and Law form and alliance, something private between them happens that chances their partnership for good.
1. Chapter 1

It was around the time right after Law and the Straw Hats escape Punk Hazard Island. They successfully captured Ceasar Clown but were visited in the night by the peto peto fruit eater, Breed, who had stolen Caesar to keep for a pet. In the process of luffy and Law going to retrieve him, they end up getting captured in Breed's peto power and are forced to do everything he says! There first order was…to tear each other apart!

"I'm really sorry Law!" Luffy yells as he throws another punch towards Trafalgar, "I really don't want to do this".

"I know Luffy, we'll find a way just shut up and think!" Law yells back to him. He manages to dodge Luffy's first punch but is unable to escape the next. Luffy punches him in the stomach and causes him to go flying into the nearest wall.

"Sorry!" Luffy yells.

In the corner, Breed is watching as Law and Luffy claw at each other. He's having a blast at such a show as he holds chopper in his arms squeezing tight.

"Luffy! Fight it!" Chopper tries to yell out but it's no use, Luffy and Law are both in a trance.

"No use!" Breed chuckles, "They are both under my command and there is nothing that can save them from me". He lets out a menacing laugh and squeezes chopper closer to him and watches as Law lands a severe blow on Luffy.

"Shit" Law curses under his breath, "Sorry". He didn't want to do this and obviously neither did luffy. He always thought there first fight against each other would be like an epic showdown that they both consent to.

Not this barbaric nonsense.

The fight went on for a while. Luffy and Law were both doing there best to stop the madness that was happening to their bodies. With some luck it worked out but most of the time it didn't.

Breed was starting to get bored. He honestly thought by now one of them would've killed each other already. "Will one of you hurry up and destroy each other!" He yelled to them.

"Shut up! We shouldn't even be doing this!" Luffy yells in frustration, "Me and Law both know that we would never fight, so you're not really hurting anyone!"

"He's right u know," Law chimes in "you aren't breaking anyone's spirit this way, so once we're done here we're gonna kick your ass"

Breed grit his teeth. He was becoming furious and bored by the minute. They'd been fighting for about an hour now but neither of them seemed to suffer any real damage. Breed was becoming annoyed that they were so strong and strong willed and their taunting wasn't helping.

Just then, Breed came up with a plan, a wicked plan that he knew would definitely break there will. He couldn't wait to see the reaction he'd get once he gave his demand. He looked at Law and then to luffy and gave a menacing laugh.

"What's so funny" Law asked. He noticed that Breed had a crazy look in his eye and it made both him and Luffy tense up a bit.

"I think I found a way to break your wills gentlemen" Breed said. "Something tells me you're both gonna have a tough day after this".

"Spit it out you creep!" Luffy yelled causing Breed to grit his teeth again.

He was real mad now, but calmed himself down.

"Law!" Breed yelled and Law and Luffy stopped fighting. "You, are going to make love with Straw Hat Luffy and take his innocence away."

Both Luffy and Law stared at him with their eyes widened and jaws dropped. Even chopper didn't see something so crazy coming.

"WHAT?!" Law yelled. He couldn't believe what he was just asked to do. Sad thing was, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist unless the peto peto collar was off.

Law's body all of a sudden started to move towards luffy. "Luffy run!" He demanded, but it was no use.

"I c-can't, my body wont move law!" luffy said with clear panic in his voice. He looked down at his own body and realized he really wasn't able to move a muscle so that he couldn't run. When looked up, law was right in front of him.

Law pushes luffy down on the ground and places himself on top of him. Law felt terrible, he could see the fear in Luffy's eyes as he squirmed a bit underneath him. "I-I'm real sorry bout this luffy! Don't worry I'll figure this out"

Law tried looking around for an escape route as his arms removed his sweater, he was in no control. He noticed that Breed was snickering and he turned his back to him.

"I wouldn't want to watch what's about to happen, but I know I'll hear the screams coming from the door" Breed said as he turned around to leave, "The only thing I'm wondering though, is if they'll be screams of horror, or screams of pleasure?" And he laughs and leaves.

"Bastard!" Law yells as Breed closes the door behind him. Law realizes he has no choice but to do this to luffy. When he looks back down at him, he notices luffy's red in the face. 'He's probably so embarrassed' Law thought to himself. He was embarrassed himself as he started to suck on luffys neck.

He couldn't believe what his body was making him do but he was no longer in control. Under him, he could hear luffy making these little sounds. Law wanted to say it was maybe…moaning, but there wasn't anyway.

Law ripped open luffy' shirt and started to play with his nipples. "Mm-mk!" he heard luffy breath out. Now he knew that was a moan, and surprisingly…it turned him on hearing it. Law looked back at luffy and his eyes widened.

Luffy was trying his best to cover his face but it was all clearly red and his eyes were only half-way open. He was breathing heavy and was trying his best not to look at Law but started to speak. "L…Law?"

"Yes? What's wrong Luffy, I'm real sorry about this"

"It's ok, y-you have to do this, I know. C-could u just, please be gentle? Breed was right about this being my…first"

As crazy as it sounds and felt to him, law was actually more turned on now. He's never done it with a guy before but seeing luffy like this made his body act out. He hated himself for liking it, but he just tried to remind himself it wasn't HIM doing this, it was the power in the collar. "Yea, sure luffy" Law mumbled trying his best to stay calm.

He pulled down his pants, and then luffys. He noticed that luffy's member was already pretty hard so he didn't feel so alone but he still felt bad. Law's hand immediately grabbed Luffy's dick and started to stroke and luffy started to moan and squirm under him uncontrollably. With his other hand, he pushed two of his fingers into luffy's entrance.

Luffy's eyes immediately shot open. "Aa-aah! W-wait!" Luffy begged. "I'm sorry, my body won't allow me to" Law managed to say back. After a couple of minutes Law had no choice but to line himself up at Luffy's entrance. He tried to hold back for a couple of seconds, "Luffy-"

"I-I'm ready, go in" Luffy moaned and instantly Law pushed himself into Luffy causing him to cry out. To Luffy's surprise, Law covered luffy's mouth fully with his hand and whispered in his ear, "Ssshh". Luffy realized this was to calm him down, and it worked.

When Luffy nodded his headed to give law consent, Law's body started to move on it's own again. 'Shit, why does this feel so good?' Law thought to himself. Luffy was super tight and law's dick felt like it belonged there. When he looked at luffy, he could tell he was in pain but he was enjoying it too.

"This…this is all your fault you know!" luffy removed law's hand to say.

"My fault?!" Law spat back.

"Yea! You wanted to get stupid Caesar back so bad and this is why I'm being fucked right now!" luffy said turning a darker shade of red, "Is this what usually what happens in alliances or is it just because you wanted to get Caes-!"

Law grabbed luffy's neck to cut him off. "Don't mention another guy's name again while I'm doing this to you, it's embarrassing" He said as he continued to thrust into luffy.

Luffy noticed that law was getting kind of rougher, was it still his body controlling him? "What guy?" Luffy panted, "You mean Caesa-aah!"

He was cut off again as Law thrusted all the way into him this time harder and harder. He choked him causing luffy to grab his arm and look at him with pleading eyes. 'This is the luffy I know, always trying someone's patience…not this time' Law thought to himself and he started luffy right in his eyes not letting up.

"L-law, I'm close" Luffy moaned. So was law but he wasn't going to admit it to luffy, even if it showed on his face. After a couple more thrust, luffy cried out law's name and came on law's shirt and his own chest. "L-law you bastard" luffy said and he tried to hide himself in law's shirt. 'So fucking…c-cute!' law found himself thinking.

"F-Fuck you" he mumbled and he came inside luffy, causing luffy to twitch a bit. Law collapses on luffy and they both just lay there for a while catching there breath.

"L-law" luffy whispers in laws ear making him shiver. He looks down at luffy, "What, I swear you better not say something dumb"

"Nuh-uh, I'm tired…and hungry" Luffy turned his head to look at law better, "And I can't really walk my body feels weird so I need your help"

'Damn it' Law thought to himself. "Alright, I'll be back though. I'm gonna get that bastard first". Luffy snickers.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy and Law had successfully defeated Breed and retrieved Caesar Clown back. On there way back to the ship, law had to carry luffy…he still wasn't really able to use his legs and they both had never been more embarrassed in there entire lives. When they arrived back at the ship that night Usopp had been the one who waited up for them.

"Hey guys, I see you retrieved Caesar safe and sound buuut…Law why are you giving Luffy a ride on your back? Did something happen?" Usopp asked.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS LONG NOSE!"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS USOPP!" Law and luffy yelled together and Usopp practically shrunk into a ball. He could expect yelling from Law, but Luffy? Something was definitely up.

Chopper had giggled which earned him a punch on the head from luffy. Only he knew what really happened that night and was suppose to keep it secret.

* * *

After a couple of days passed, it was still pretty obvious to the crew that something had happened between Law and Luffy. They'd avoid passing each other in halls, eating together with the whole crew, eye contact when they had to speak to each other and just all contact together was avoided.

'God damn it why is this so hard' Law thought to himself one day sitting under the mass on the sunny. He was watching luffy as he fished with Ussop and Chopper. All of a sudden, luffy turns to look at Law and when they make eye contact, they both go red and turn away immediately. 'Geez' Law said to himself.

It wasn't like they hated each other or anything. In fact, Law felt the complete opposite of hate towards Luffy and it was slowly killing him. He didn't understand such feelings, but he wanted to be with Luffy again, in that way. It was so good bein with Luffy, Law never gotten that kind of sensation with any girl. He always figured if he'd end up being with anyone in the Straw Hats crew it would probably be Nami, but he never figured the ludicrous captain would become a drug to him. The only problem was, he just didn't really know what to do about it.

As Law closed his eyes and layed back on the mass, luffy snuck anpther glance at him and groaned. Chopper caught Luffy watching law and patted him on the back.

"Maybe you guys should talk" Chopper said. He was quite shocked about what happened too but he gotten over it.

"No way chopper!" Luffy started, "he's probably grossed out by me or something, I was pretty loud when he was in me and he could tell I really liked it".

"Geez luffy!" Chopper said completely thrown off on how bold Luffy was for saying such a thing, " Anyway, look he's still on the boat with us and he seems to be doing just fine with everyone, he's just a little concerned when it comes to talking to you because you're avoiding him too!"

Chopper caught something with his rod but when he seen it was an old steering wheel from a different ship, he threw it back out to sea. "One day you're gonna have talk to him seeing your both captains"

When luffy only hums in response chopper continues, "To me, it looks like you like him," Luffy accidently drops his fishing rod into the ocean after hearing this and he turns red. "Well it's true is it not?!"

Luffy can't even look at chopper, because he's embarrassed at how right he is. Luffy had developed feelings for law over these pass couple of days and he definitely wanted to be with him again. He was too stubborn to admit such a thing but it was true. Luffy nodded without looking at Chopper and Chopper smiled.

"Then talk to him, and definitely before the days done"

"Hey by the way what're you guys talking about?" Usopp asked. The whole time he was too focused on his fishing technique to even listen to chopper and luffy.

* * *

That night when dinner was done, Law said his farewells to everyone until the morning. One thing he noticed was that Luffy wasn't at dinner and of course that was strange. 'That blockhead wouldn't dare miss a meal, where is he' He thought to himself as he headed to his temporary room.

When he got there, it was dark all around and he couldn't see a thing. He navigated his way to his drawer where his lantern was. Once Law turned it on and he turned to face his bed, he noticed that Luffy was sitting right on it with wide eyes just staring hard into his own. Law flinched hard and stepped back. It took everything in his body not to cut Luffy's head off, that's his usual reaction to an intruder but once he seen luffy he had to stop himself.

At first luffy was nervous about waiting for law in his room, but once he seen Law's reaction to him, he couldn't help but giggle. Luffy burst out with a roar of laughter causing Law to suck his teeth. "You?! Scared?!" Luffy said in between his laughs, "You were scared of me!"

Law walked over to Luffy and slams his head into the wall and holds it there. He only uses force because he know sit wont hurt luffy but it'll get his point across that he was pretty mad. "Ow ow ow! Okay! Okayyy!" Luffy yelled out trying to sound wounded.

"What're you doing luffy?!" Law asked still with a firm grip on luffy's head.

"I came to talk to you…about the other night" luffy says looking Law in his eyes. Law sighs and lets go. "About what?" He asked, but he already knows.

Luffy tilts his head to the side, he feels dumbfounded. "Huh? You don't remember me and you coming together as one and having se-" Before he could finish his sentence Law jumps on luffy and covers his mouth with both his hands in a hurry.

"Geez Luffy! Is there anything that comes out of your mouth that isn't silly, crazy, or just plain inappropriate?!" Law asked as he lied on top of luffy. They were awfully close but Law didn't seem to notice as much, he was still running luffy's words over in his head.

"Fine, we can talk about it, but what specifically?" Law asked. He started to removed his hand from luffy's mouth and when he did, he was shocked to feel luffy grab it and hold Law's entire arm close to his chest.

"This…this is what I wanted to talk to you about" Luffy mumbled as he snuggled his face along Law's jacket. Law couldn't believe what he was seeing, maybe he was just dreaming but the bulk in his pants was saying otherwise. "After that night…I really wanted you to touch me again because I liked it, and I like you. I thought it was cause you were my first but I think it's more than that. I just want you law"

Luffy's face was a deep red, it took him everything to admit that to Law and seeing how Law's personality was, he didn't think it was going to go well. He could've sworn Law wouldn't of felt the same. "Luffy" is all he heard and he froze. 'Here comes the bad part' luffy thought but he held on tighter to Law's arm. "Look at me" Law demanded so luffy slowly looked up to meet his eyes.

Quickly before anything else could come out of Luffy's mouth, Law pressed his lips against his and savored the feeling of kissing another guy, especially one like luffy. Luffy immediately responded and kissed back. Law groaned and slipped his tongue inside luffy's mouth, he knew luffy wouldn't dare fight him for dominance. He wanted to see if the feelings he was having towards luffy were real, if they were really what he wanted or it was just a temporary thing. The kiss sealed the deal, Law knew he wanted Luffy more than ever.

Luffy was still holding on tight to Law's arm. When Law managed to wiggle it free, luffy just grabbed the other arm. When that one was free, luffy just latched himself onto Law's chest and started to squeeze. Law broke their kiss and groaned. "Luffy" he mumbled, but Luffy was in his own world. He was just so happy at the moment.

"Hmmm?" Luffy cooed as he rubbed his cheek against Law's. He was literally a grown child. " If this is gonna work out I'm gonna need you to let go of me" Law said. Luffy pouted and closed his eyes while still squeezing law. After a while the squeezing was actually going to hurt seeing luffy was a rubber man. "You can latch on to me again later after I'm done making you feel good" Law promised. Luffy grabbed Laws face and pulled it close to his while he unraveled himself from Laws body, "You mean we're gonna have sex?!" Luffy asked. "Yes luffy, we're gonna have sex" Law responded coolly, but he was pretty excited by the fact of being with luffy again too.

Law started to kiss Luffy again as he started to undress him. Luffy kissed back and he worked on law's pants. After a while luffy's face was red again but he wasn't embarrassed, he just really wanted Law badly. "Mmmk" Luffy would moan when law would press against his erection.

Law made sure to watch Luffy carefully with every move he made on his body, he couldn't get enough of him. He loved the way Luffy would moan and squirm under him. When it came to there fight in Breed's ship it was unclear who was the strongest but Law new he had all the power when it came to luffy now. Or was it luffy who had power over him?

Without warning, Law stuck two fingers into luffy mouth. "Suck, or else it'll hurt" Law ordered luffy. Luffy didn't even try to process what Law meant by "hurt", he just did what he was told and started licking both of Laws fingers. When he put both of them into his mouth, law winced a bit. He was surprised by how good luffy was at sucking. He started to wonder what it would be like if Luffy sucked his… 'Fuck, keep it together Law, not yet' Law said to himself. He could tell that after this he wasn't going to be done with Luffy anytime soon so they had plenty of time to get deeper further on but for right now, he just wanted to be in him as soon as possible.

Luffy continued to suck Law's fingers and was actually starting to really get into it. He started licking harder and leaving kisses and marks. That was when Law realized that Luffy was actually imagining sucking something else's of Laws so he pulled back quickly before he lost his mind and ravaged Luffy right there and then.

Law pushed Luffy down underhim and started to kiss him tenderly again. Luffy wanted Law so bad. He immediately started working on taking off Laws sweater and Law worked on luffy's pants. When Law managed to pull of Luffy's shorts and underwear he aligned his two soaked fingers at Luffys entrance. Without warning he pushed both fingers in and started pumping while making a scissoring motion. Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's neck and held him tight as he whimpered.

"Sshhh" was all Law could say to him to try and calm him down "You'll love what comes next" He kissed up Luffy's neck and he felt Luffy shiver underneath him. "Uugh, Lawww…" Luffy moaned.

"Hm?" Law responded as he began sucking Luffy's neck.

"Please, I'm ready…please put it in Law" Luffy panted.

'You don't have to tell me twice' Law thought to himself. He started to unbuckle the belt on his pants, and when he pulled his clothing down, his member was rock hard and ready to fill Luffy. Law looked down at luffy and he realized there hasn't ever been a single person who had gotten Law this hard. Luffy was gasping and clutching the sides of the bed, waiting for impact.

"This is gonna hurt a little, but don't worry I got it" Law said as he lined himself up.

"Got what?" Luffy said before he felt Law push into him with ease. His eyes widened and he screamed in pain and pleasure. 'This feels just like the first time!' luffy thought to himself.

He looked up at Law and noticed that Law hadn't taken his eyes off of him the entire time. As luffy opened his mouth to say something, Law crashed his lips on his and silence luffy. At first Luffy continued to whimper into Law's mouth, but the deeper Law kissed him the more the cries turned to moans. Eventually Luffy started to buck his hips to let Law know he can move.

Law continued to kiss Luffy as he slowly pulled out slightly and thrusted back in carefully. Luffy moaned into Law's mouth and Law took his tongue and explored every inch of luffy again. His thrust were gentle and slow at first but he couldn't hold back anymore and moved faster. Soon they were in full motion and Luffy would cry out Law's name every 10 seconds or so. Law couldn't believe of all people he ended up fucking this one but he loved every second of it.

He flipped Luffy over on his stomach and started to fuck him from the back. Luffy clung onto the sheets on the bed and started to moan even louder than before. He couldn't be happier then right here right now. Luffy had never had sex with anyone besides Law and he wasn't interested in trying it with anyone else, law was the only one for him. He was literally losing his mind as Law fucked him hard. He began to drool and his eyes rolled to the back of his head with every thrust Law made.

"Shit" Law mumbled to himself. He thought luffy looked so good under him like this. Soon he flopped Luffy over on his left side, and hung his left leg over his shoulder. Luffy loved the new position they were in because now as Law fucked him he also startd to jerk Luffy off. "L-Law, harder please" Luffy moaned out. He was gasping for air at the point but loved it. Law granted Luffy's wish and started to pound so hard it rocked the bed as he went along.

"Luffy, I'm close" Law panted out. Luffy looked up at him with half opened eyes. "Yea me too, but I think I'm closer" He said breathing heavily. With a couple of more hard thrust Luffy came yelling Law's name. Luffy's orgasm sent Law over the edge and he came inside of luffy. When they both caught there breath Law flopped down next to Luffy.

Law closed his eyes and regulated his breathing. He realized he ad actual come to rally like Luffy. All of a sudden he feels something wrap around his arm and squeeze. He opens one eye and sees Luffy cuddling right into him holding his arm, beaming up a great big smile at him.

"So we're more than just an alliance right?! Cause I really like you and it would suck if I have to beat you up if you break my heart" Luffy says grinning.

Law smiles and lets out a small chuckle. "Yea Luffy, we're way more than an alliance now" and he was telling the truth, he was sticking around luffy no matter what.

Luffy flashes a huge smiles and squeezes tighter "Great!"

"Ow, geez Luffy that actuall kind of hurts"

"Aw but I don't wanna let gooo" And another squeeze and giggle.

"You don't got to let go, just release the strong grip! Ow! Luffy!"


End file.
